1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly for electrically connecting an electronic package such as a land grid array chip to a circuit board, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly with a load lever with self-biasing device. In use, the load lever is automatically biased toward a stiffener ensuring a more reliable engagement with the stiffener when the lever set to a locked position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Land Grid Array socket, has been widely used in personal computer (PC) system for connecting a CPU onto a printed circuit board (PCB), achieving the signal transferring between the CPU and the PCB, such as disclosed in Patent Issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shirai, which teaches a LGA socket has an insulative housing receiving a plurality of contacts therein. A cover member is pivotally mounted on a first end of the insulative housing or a stiffener. The cover member is pivotal rotated between an open position in which the LGA chip can be disposed and a closed position to press the LGA chip toward the hosing. A load lever is pivotally mounted on a second end of the housing. The load lever has a locking portion for locking the cover in the closed position so as to ensure a reliable interconnection between the LGA chip and the connector. A metallic reinforcing plate is positioned on a bottom surface of the housing.
A typical conventional LGA socket 20 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The connector comprises an insulative housing 6, a metal stiffener 7 attached and surrounding the housing 6, a cover 8 pivotally arranged at one side of the stiffener 7, a load lever 9 is pivotally arranged on the other side of the stiffener 7. The housing 6 also defines a plurality of passageways (not show) receiving a plurality of terminals (not show).
The stiffener 7 defines a rectangular cavity in the middle for retaining the housing therein, a first hinge 71 and a second hinge 72 are formed on a first end of the stiffener 7, a connecting end 73 defined on the opposite to the first end, and a locking portion 74 is disposed in a side portion of the stiffener 7 thereof to engage with the arm portion 941 of the load lever 9.
The cover 8 defines a joint portion 81 for connecting with the stiffener 7, a hook 82 extending from the opposite end of the joint portion 81.
The load lever 9 comprising a first axles portion 91 and a second axles portion 92, a pressing portion 93 positioned between the first axles portion 91 and the second axles portion 92, an arm portion 941 generally perpendicularly extending from the second axles portion 92, and an operating portion extending from the distal end of the arm portion 941.
In use, the pressing portion 93 can be pivoted through rotation to the operating portion 942 between horizontal and vertical position. The connector 20 is firstly in an open state with the cover 8 perpendicular to the housing 6 and the pressing portion 93 of the load lever 9 at a highest position. A LGA chip (not show) is then put into the housing 6. Then the connector 20 is in a closed state. The cover 8 is rotated down and abutting the LGA chip. Rotate the load lever 9 with the pressing portion 93 pressing on the hook 82 and the arm portion 941 be locked in the locking portion 74 of the stiffener 7. Thus the LGA chip is stably received in the connector 20.
Because the first axles portion 91 and the second axles portion 92 which received in the first hinge 71 and the second hinge 72 are parallel to the first hinge 71 and the second hinge, gaps are formed between the first axles portion 91 and the first hinge 71, and between the second axles portion and the second hinge during the connect in an open state and in a closed state, thus it is not compact enough between the load lever 9 and the stiffener.
A new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problem is desired.